Optical networks are used to deliver voice, data and video services to multiple network subscribers using one or more optical fibers. The optical networks deployed to deliver the voice, data and video services may be either passive or active. In a passive optical network (PON), for example, passive optical splitters and combiners enable multiple subscribers to share the same optical fiber. Thus, the PON functions as a point-to-multipoint optical network. A PON may conform to any of a variety of PON standards, such as broadband PON (BPON) (ITU G.983), gigabit-capable PON (GPON) (ITU G.984), or gigabit-capable Ethernet PON (GEPON) (IEEE 802.3). In an active optical network, some sort of electrically powered equipment, such as a switch, router, or multiplexer, distributes the signal to the subscriber to which the signal is destined. Thus, an active optical network, such as an active Ethernet optical network, operates as a point-to-point network.
When optical fiber extends to a premise where one or more subscriber devices are located, the service is commonly referred to as Fiber to the Premises (FTTP) or Fiber to the Home (FTTH). In FTTP/FTTH services, an optical network terminal (ONT) terminates an optical fiber of the optical network, and delivers the signals on the optical fiber to subscriber devices to provide FTTP services. Subscriber devices may include, for example, televisions, set-top boxes, telephones, computers, or other network client devices. The ONT also receives signals from subscriber devices, and transmits the signals upstream via the optical network. In this manner, the ONT can support a wide variety of services, including voice, video and data services, over the optical network.
For many premises, the ONT is connected to various subscriber devices via telephone cables, data cables, and/or radio frequency (RF) video cables to deliver services to subscriber devices. The ONT may be powered locally at the subscriber premises, often by an uninterruptible power supply (UPS). The ONT is typically mounted on an exterior wall of the subscriber premises. The subscriber devices and UPS are ordinarily located within the subscriber premises to provide easy cable access for subscribers and to protect the UPS battery from environmental variation. Therefore, ONT deployment also may require a power cable.
Interconnection of the ONT with subscriber devices using telephone, data, RF video and power cables can be burdensome. A technician needs to run the various cables through at least one wall of the premises between the ONT mounted outside the premises and the subscriber devices and UPS located within the premises. As a result, ONT deployment can be costly, time-consuming and inflexible. For example, replacement and upgrade of an ONT can be labor-intensive and present additional hardware costs.